


【棋魂亮光/佐光】那些年，我们三

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 佐为回归情节，暗黑向大三角，开放式结局
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai/Shindou Hikaru, Touya Akira/Shindou Hikaru, 亮光 - Relationship, 佐光
Kudos: 10





	【棋魂亮光/佐光】那些年，我们三

A

藤原佐为安静地坐在窗前，透过纱帘，望著远方灰色的地平线。  
太阳还没升起，晨风裹挟著冰冷的水汽，穿过佐为透明的身体。

这样的时刻，总让他想起千年之前，自己溺水自尽前的早晨。  
那时，他在芦苇密布的湖畔枯坐一夜，任月白色的狩衣沾满泥土，被夜雨浸得冰凉。  
然後，当第一缕阳光落在脸上时，站起身，迎著初升的太阳，一步步走入湖心。

哢嚓一声，卧室的门开了。

佐为从回忆深处醒来，回过头，看到一个青年从卧室里走出来。

深蓝色的浴衣，松松垮垮披在青年高挑的身体上，脖颈和胸口处，露出大片大理石般的肌肤。  
青年柔亮的黑发有些凌乱，有几缕还沾著薄汗，黏在微红的面颊上。  
冰绿色的眼睛也掩去了平日的冷峻，流露出一种慵懒的神态。  
眸光流转间，竟有一股魅惑的味道。

佐为觉得心脏被小刀猛地割了一下。  
虽然他只是个鬼魂，可如果他还有身体，一定会这麽形容这种钻心的疼痛。  
佐为不由自主地在宽大的衣袖下捏紧了拳，克制著微微颤动的嘴唇，目光几乎无法从对面的青年脸上挪开。

青年自顾自地来到灶台前，冲了一杯咖啡。  
他打著小哈欠，端著咖啡走到窗边，这才发现隐匿在纱帘背後、一动不动盯著自己的佐为。  
微微一怔，然後展颜轻笑：  
“早安，佐为。”

慵懒的表情瞬间消失，青年脸上，又恢复了平日的优雅与淡漠。  
宛如一个精美的面具，让人永远看不透，那张面具下真实的灵魂。  
──这才是藤原佐为所熟悉的，那个号称“冰原贵公子”的塔矢亮。

“早安，塔矢君。”  
佐为黯然垂下目光，努力克制住自己不去注意，塔矢臂膀处隐隐露出的几道红痕。  
还有他浑身上下散发出的...  
浓郁的性爱气息。

B

距离藤原佐为回到进藤光身边，已经有五年之久。

他不是第一次独自呆在角落里，望著无尽的夜色枯坐一夜。  
也不是第一次在清晨时分，看著塔矢亮从进藤光的卧室出来。

和第一次相比，那种无处宣泄的闷痛，已经麻木不少。  
起码，佐为终於学会不动声色，保持著完美的风度，和占据阿光卧室的青年互道早安。

藤原佐为和塔矢亮的正式相识，发生在他再次回到进藤光身边之後。

或许是命运弄人，佐为归来那一天起，塔矢就能够看到，跟在进藤身後的幽魂。

深潭般冰冷的眸子，第一次对上狭长温柔的凤目。  
从震惊到冷静，塔矢只花了不到十秒锺。  
然後躬下身，以最庄重的礼仪向佐为致敬。

“久仰大名，我想您就是网络上的不败棋神sai，真正的本因坊秀策，还有...平安京第一御棋师，藤原佐为。”

由於进藤早已告诉塔矢sai的秘密，佐为和塔矢的相互熟悉，仅仅用了半天时间。  
然後三人一起对弈、检讨、再对弈...循环往复。

天天被两个天资聪颖的少年缠著下棋，对执著千年的棋痴来说，本没有比这更快乐的事。  
佐为一直由衷地欣赏塔矢亮，否则，他不会初次交手时，就预言这个有著明亮眼睛的孩子，将来不是成为狮子，就是成为巨龙。

佐为再次回来时，塔矢的棋艺已经精进到让佐为惊叹的程度。  
他的韧性和强悍胜过阿光，而天赋与才华，则超过其父塔矢行洋──佐为最尊敬和看重的对手。

那麽总有一天，塔矢君和阿光，一定会超越自己，站在世界的巅峰吧。

终於知晓被上天选中、完成神之一手的人不是自己，佐为依然会失落和沮丧。

但随後，又真诚地为两个少年感到欣慰。  
况且，自己毕竟还有阿光，能够陪在阿光身边一辈子，幸运如斯，还有什麽不知足的呢？

如果没有後来的一连串变故，佐为二度复活後的生命，将永远单纯和快乐。  
而亲手打碎一切、让他跌入无底深渊的，却是他曾经看重和欣赏的少年──塔矢亮。

C

佐为不知道塔矢是什麽时候对阿光起了异样的欲念。

起码在他消失前，两个孩子还只是你追我赶的劲敌，私交根本谈不上友好，甚至一见面就剑拔弩张。

再次归来时，却发现阿光和塔矢不仅互相认定为“一辈子的、唯一的对手”，还成了分享一切秘密的亲密知己。  
甚至於，每次独处时，两人间那令人窒息的引力，连情感上单纯如白纸的佐为，也慢慢醒悟过来。

然後，还没等佐为做出任何反应，塔矢就向阿光表白了。

说是表白，其实并不准确。  
因为塔矢根本一个字没说，只是在某个幽静的黄昏，在棋院空无一人的楼梯拐角，把阿光压在墙上，强吻。

佐为当时脑海里一片空白。  
无法思考，无法动弹，无法呼吸。  
就那麽眼睁睁地看著，塔矢如何压制住阿光的挣扎，将阿光双手叩到墙上，撬开金发少年的唇，狂暴地掠夺他口中的甘甜。

那个吻持续了很久，佐为如落入梦魇般钉在原地，看著阿光的脸越来越红，被舔噬撕咬的樱唇，流下一缕妖豔的鲜血。

阿光浑身颤抖，在塔矢怀里虚弱地挣扎著，急促而微弱地喘息，如同要断了气一般。  
然後，随著塔矢啃上他的项颈，一手探入他的衬衣，一手解开他的皮带，阿光的喘息越来越大，终於爆发出无助的啜泣。

“住手！塔矢，求你不要！...”

阿光声泪俱下的哀求，终於让佐为从梦魇中惊醒过来。  
他扑向塔矢，疯狂地拉扯墨发少年的手臂：

“放开他！！塔矢亮你在干什麽！！你疯了吗？？赶紧放开阿光！！”

塔矢听到身後的怒吼，停下动作，回头望向佐为。  
发丝凌乱，双颊微红，冰绿色的眸子如同刀锋利刃，一半是寒冰，一半是烈焰。

“我想要他。塔矢亮，想要进藤光。”

比平常更加低沈沙哑的声音，以平静到恐怖的语气，陈述著某条不可抗拒的真理。  
尽管只是，只属於塔矢亮一个人的、独断歪曲的真理。

佐为全身一震，惊觉平日沈静的少年已抛弃所有伪装，化身为急欲撕裂猎物喉咙的凶残野兽。

“胡扯！！这根本不是理由！！”  
佐为稳住情绪，愤怒地大吼：  
“你想过这种扭曲的关系，会给阿光带来多大的伤害吗？！而且，你刚才的行为，征得阿光同意了吗？！”

那根本就是...根本就是赤裸裸的强暴啊。

佐为极力忍耐著，一辈子熏陶在宫廷礼仪中的他，终究扯不下脸把那个羞耻的词说出口。  
而且...如果没有自己在场阻止，塔矢恐怕已经得手了。

“我绝不允许你伤害阿光！！只要我在阿光身边一天，我就一定要阻止你！！！”  
狠狠盯著塔矢，佐为一字一句地发誓。

沈默片刻，塔矢笑了，清丽动人的笑靥如同天使，眸间闪烁的光辉却如同恶魔。  
“哦？请问藤原大人打算怎麽阻止？拿把刀子直接捅死我，还是四处宣传我对进藤光图谋不轨？”

一盆冷水当头泼下，佐为的心瞬间冻结了──

是啊...自己没有身体，其他人也根本看不到、听不到自己的存在。  
那麽自己究竟还有什麽武器，才能阻止塔矢对阿光的侵犯？

“还有，您以为能成功劝说阿光逃离我？”  
塔矢似乎看透了佐为的想法，冷笑一声，截断了他最後的退路：

“可惜，您抛弃了进藤光整整三年，而经过这三年，他已经再也离不开我了。所以...只要塔矢亮想要，哪怕再不情愿，进藤光就不得不给。”

D

佐为如被抽干灵魂的石柱般钉在原地，对方的每个词都浅显易懂，但合起来的意思，却超出了他能承受的极限──

抛弃阿光？  
不，绝不是！  
自己从没做过这麽残忍的事！  
被迫消失，只是神的旨意，是不可抗拒的宿命！

似乎觉察到佐为还想否认，塔矢悠然开口：  
“随您怎麽定义您的‘离去’，但不告而别、在进藤眼前消失，就是对他的抛弃！  
还有...再度复活後，您难道就从没想过，这三年...进藤是怎麽度过的？”

“我...”  
佐为正要反驳，塔矢目光一凛，如暴风骤雪般狠戾。

“藤原大人，您真是个单纯的人哪。  
单纯到...能整天开开心心、不闻不问，生活在自己差点害死的孩子身边!”

“住口！！塔矢亮你别说了！！”  
进藤突然冲到两人之间，将佐为护在身後：  
“佐为没有做错任何事！！你凭什麽指责他！！”

双方剑拔弩张地对峙著。

进藤忍著愤怒的泪水、气息不稳地瞪著塔矢。  
塔矢则保持著优雅的微笑、不动声色的打量著进藤。

僵持许久，进藤眼底泛起一丝悲凉，微微哽咽著开口，几近哀求。

“塔矢，就算我求你...请你别说了。”

垂下头，任凌乱的金发掩盖了脸上的表情，以低到几乎听不见的声音说──

“请你不要再指责佐为。至於我们两之间...你想要什麽，我都给你。”

“阿光...”  
佐为心都凉了，刚要出口阻止，塔矢已经上前一步，一手抓住进藤的肩膀，让他无处可逃，一手搬起他的下巴，逼迫他和自己对视。

两人下身紧紧贴合没有一丝缝隙，脸庞相聚不过五公分。  
塔矢灼热的气息喷在进藤脸上，双眼微微眯起，居高临下俯视著放弃反抗的猎物。

“呵呵，进藤光...既然早就认清现实，刚才何必垂死挣扎呢。”

低哑的嗓音流露出复杂晦涩的情绪，低下头，舌尖轻挠进藤的耳垂，然後...凶狠地一咬，任鲜血汩汩涌出。  
进藤尖叫一声捂住耳朵，塔矢趁机抓住他的手腕，一根根舔过那雪白的手指。

“那麽...什麽时候给我？”  
塔矢扣住进藤的腰，两人额头相抵，混乱的呼吸交缠在一起。  
“今天？明天？还是....现在就给我？”

“不，都不行！太早了...”  
进藤拼命摇头，深吸一口气，有些凄然地一笑：  
“塔矢，既然我已经答应了你，也请你给我点时间接受。你知道我，你知道我其实并不是...”

寂静。

“我知道你不是，一直都知道。”  
塔矢终於平静下来，松开对方，退後一步。

“一个星期，进藤光，这是我能容忍你的最长期限！  
这期间我不会碰你，也不会强迫你。  
但一个星期之内...你必须为我准备好自己！  
我警告你，不要试图耍小聪明，也不要挑战我的耐性，否则...你知道我会做出什麽事！”

进藤疲惫地阖上眼，点了点头。

塔矢满意地笑了，俯下身，吸吮著进藤耳垂上的血珠，用最亲昵温柔的嗓音低语道：

“亲爱的Hikaru，我会等著你主动邀请的。很期待看到....你被我压在身下哭泣的样子。”

E

一周时间飞速逝去。  
佐为无数次想要劝阻阿光，每每话到嘴边，又被可怕的回忆堵了回去。  
塔矢临别时的斥责，如同透明的高墙横在阿光和自己之间，彻底粉碎了两人亲密无间的气氛。

佐为知道自己无法开口劝阻阿光远离塔矢，因为他害怕知道，塔矢在阿光生命中到底占有什麽地位。  
而这归根结底又因为......他根本没有勇气询问，自己消失的三年，阿光身上究竟发生了什麽。

两人之间的沈默，一直延续到最後期限前的那个傍晚。  
消沈多日後，阿光终於放弃挣扎，拨通了明明的电话。

塔矢的一周期限，其实是一纸最後通牒，逼迫阿光解决横在他们之间的障碍。  
而这个障碍，就是阿光亲梅竹马的女友──藤崎明。

佐为跟著阿光到达约会的饭店时，明明早在双人桌前等候。  
蕾丝桌布上摆著一大束红玫瑰，精雕细琢的水晶对杯里盛满葡萄酒，温馨的气氛，就如两人数次约会时那样。

明明洋溢著爱情光辉的灿烂笑脸，却让佐为不禁为她感到心痛──

佐为几乎是看著这两个孩子长大的，他一开始就中意温柔体贴的明明，还特意点拨尚未开窍的阿光，劝他多多回应女孩子的心意。  
或许在佐为心中，明明成为阿光未来的伴侣，就如晨昏交替、四季轮转般自然。  
自然到，一个月前阿光接受明明表白时，欣慰之余，佐为竟没有一丝惊奇。

刚刚确立恋爱关系的少男少女，纯洁到牵手都没有几回，更别说进一步的KISS了。  
唯一的改变，就是明明开始晚饭时跑到围棋会所，为忙著和塔矢下棋的阿光送便当。  
由於她总是体贴地避免打扰阿光，把便当交给市合小姐就悄悄离开，佐为甚至没有注意到，明明曾经来过。  
但专注於阿光一举一动的塔矢，还是敏锐地发现了明明的出现，然後，凭著一贯强硬的作风，查出她已成为阿光女友的事实。

所以，塔矢才会采取那样极端的行动，强取豪夺吧。  
毕竟最重要的人已被他人带走，那麽继续苦苦等待对方开窍，也就失去了全部意义。  
思及此，佐为发现塔矢的逻辑虽然过於霸道，却一点也不难理解。

“明明，我们分手吧。  
因为....我已经决定和塔矢亮在一起。”

不出佐为所料，阿光还是宁可长痛不如短痛，以最直截了当的方式，向明明坦白了真相。

震惊、愤怒、痛苦、疯狂.....  
短短数分锺内，无数情感轮番浮现在少女脸上，最後，又沈入一种顿悟式的悲哀。

明明跌跌撞撞地站起来，打翻了手边的水晶杯。  
葡萄酒流了满桌，血色液滴渗入雪白的桌布，如同狰狞的伤痕，横亘在两人之间。

“果然...他还是忍不住出手了吗。”

少女面色惨白，低声呢喃著：  
“其实我早就察觉到塔矢君对阿光的异样感情，只是每次都拼命克制著，不去深想、不去追究...然後，继续自欺欺人。”

压抑住泪水，明明死死盯住阿光，似乎在做孤注一掷地的最後赌博。  
“可是阿光，虽然我多少能明白塔矢君对你的重要性，但他提出如此荒唐的要求，你难道也要逆来顺受地接受吗？  
就算不为我，就算只为你自己考虑...你明白两个男人在一起，要承受多麽可怕的舆论压力吗？”

她狠狠咬紧嘴唇，似乎在为将要出口的话，积累最後的勇气：

“还有，我一直陪在你身边，只有我最清楚你的喜好。  
阿光你喜欢的...你喜欢的一直都是女孩子啊！！  
塔矢君到底对你重要到何种地步，为了他...你竟要生生扭曲自己的本性？！”

阿光的表情出现了瞬间的空白，然後，以轻到几乎听不到的声音回答：

“对不起，明明。  
不论我的取向如何，在你和塔矢亮之间，我永远只能选择他。”

“你....混蛋！！！”

住手！！  
明明你不要冲动！！

佐为还没来得及劝阻，失控的少女已抄起水晶杯，向阿光脸上砸去。  
阿光却像早就预料到明明的反应一样，躲也不躲，任晶莹的玻璃渣在脸上四散飞溅，一股鲜血顺著额角流下。

面对半边脸被血染红的阿光，明明终於惊醒自己刚刚做了什麽，放声大哭起来。

阿光看著哭得梨花带雨的少女，淡然一笑，拿出手机，拨通了塔矢亮的号码：

“塔矢，我已经按照你的要求，准备好我自己了。  
现在就请你过来...把我带走吧。”

F

无法忍受更多刺激的明明，终於恸哭著逃开。  
阿光谢绝了旁人帮忙的好意，只是简单清洗掉玻璃渣，用一块餐布捂住伤口，坐在原地等待塔矢到来。  
但没有任何包扎的伤口，还是源源不断渗出鲜血，很快将贴在额角的餐布浸成暗红色。

塔矢赶到时，看到的就是这幅惨状。  
恐惧和愤怒几乎溢出冰绿色的眸子，但他很快冷静下来，扫视了一圈周围环境，迅速推理出前因後果，扶起阿光就要去医院。

不料阿光冷静地推开了塔矢。

“我伤的不重，简单包扎一下就行。  
何况今天是你给出的最後期限，  
我不想违背承诺，也不想...扫你的兴。”

沈默。

“原来在你心中，我就是这样禽兽不如的人啊...”

刚刚消退的狂怒再次爆发，塔矢冷笑一声，一把揪住进藤的衣领，粗暴地把他拖离座位。

“很好，进藤光。既然你就这样看待我的感情，  
那我也就如你所愿，恭敬不如从命了!”

那天晚上乌云滚滚，电闪雷鸣。  
当塔矢连拖带拽抓著阿光，一路冲进公寓大门时，倾盆暴雨正好从天而降。

塔矢扶著体力不支的阿光靠在沙发上，在厨房烧好一壶热水，又在卧室壁橱里找到医药箱。

佐为沈默地守在门前，看著有条不紊准备好一切的塔矢，恍惚间竟产生一种错觉──  
虽然这是阿光住了半年的公寓，塔矢只来过寥寥数次，  
但此时此刻，塔矢亮才更像这所公寓真正的主人，而阿光...只是主人在路边捡到的、伤痕累累的弃猫。

佐为拼命摇头，极力否定这个荒谬的想法。

再回神时，他看到塔矢跪在阿光面前，用棉花蘸著温热的清水，轻轻擦去少年额角的血迹，然後在伤口上均匀地涂上一层药膏，最後把胶带剪成小块儿，为少年贴好纱布。

方才的阴狠暴戾，早已从塔矢脸上一扫而空。  
他静静地为阿光处理著伤口，动作温柔而小心，就像捧著世上最脆弱的珍宝。

完成简单的治疗後，塔矢稍稍退後，打量著阿光没有血色的面颊，不自觉地皱起眉头。

“怎麽，嫌我这样子太丑，让你失去拥抱的欲望了？  
早知塔矢君口味这麽挑剔，我干脆给自己毁容，彻底打消你的兴趣！”

阿光觉察到塔矢的异常，眨巴著眼睛，微笑著调侃道。

“你以为我就这麽肤浅吗？”  
塔矢怒极反笑，捏住阿光的下巴，强迫他转向自己：

“事不过三，这是你今天第二次向我挑衅了！  
进藤光，我警告你──  
你身体的每一处都属於我，除了我，任何人都无权伤害它！  
所以...即使触犯我权利的人是你，我也绝对不会轻饶！”

阿光沈默地望著塔矢，眸中泛起一层水雾。  
他抚上塔矢的手，轻声劝慰道：

“我从没想过向你挑衅，塔矢。  
今天的伤，一是为了向明明道歉，二是为了.....能够和你在一起。”

寂静。

“呵呵，看来我错怪你了。  
进藤....听到你这麽说，我很高兴。”

塔矢脸色终於柔和下来，他反握住阿光的手，微微倾身，唇瓣轻轻摩挲著阿光的额角，隔著纱布，亲吻少年的伤口。

“不过....你还真的很在意藤崎小姐啊，在意到...宁可让她怨恨你、误解你。  
况且你心底太过柔软，在意的人，也远远不止她一个...”

塔矢停下亲吻的动作，貌似不经意地，望向阿光身後的佐为。

即使没有回头，阿光也知道塔矢在看什麽。  
他打了一个冷战，抓住塔矢的肩，俯在对方耳边低声说：

“你知道你对我意味著什麽，Akira。  
只要我活著一天，我就永远是你的人。  
所以....求你不要逼迫我，不要破坏那些我珍视的东西。”

塔矢神色急剧变化著，最後所有的情绪，都沈入眼底幽暗的火焰。

“好的，我的Hikaru，我什麽都可以答应你。  
不过作为交换条件......今後任何时候，只要我想要，你就必须乖乖地躺在床上，任我为所欲为！”

说著，塔矢粗暴地吻住阿光的唇，然後一把抱起少年，向卧室走去。

住手！！！  
塔矢亮你住手！！！  
你给我放开阿光！！！

最後时刻，佐为终於从一连串连续打击中惊醒，飞奔上去，挡在两人面前。

他披头散发，浑身颤抖，灭顶的愤怒几乎冲垮一切理智。  
不知道自己还能阻止些什麽，还能挽回些什麽──  
只能莽撞地冲上去，如一块顽石，牢牢堵住通向卧室的门。

丝毫不畏惧於佐为的气势，塔矢眯起眼睛，饶有兴致地打量著佐为：

“藤原大人，明知自己无力阻止，您这又是何苦呢？  
还是说，其实您无意回避，也不介意亲眼看到...我就在您面前，上了进藤光？”

闭嘴！！！  
你给我闭嘴！！！  
你这个恶魔，我命令你放开阿光！！！

理智瞬间粉碎，佐为冲著塔矢疯狂地大吼。  
如果他还能使用自己的双手、如果他手边碰巧还有任何凶器，  
佐为毫不怀疑，自己会扑上去，将这个墨发少年千刀万剐。

“佐为，请你离开。”

耳旁突然掠过微弱的声音，还带著隐隐的哭腔。  
但那熟悉的音色，还是捕捉到佐为的意识。  
他低下头，惊疑不定地望著被塔矢抱在怀中的少年。

只见阿光琥珀大眼泪光闪烁，向著自己灿然一笑：

“佐为，请你离开。  
就算是为了我，好吗？”

少年哀婉的笑容，让佐为意识一片空白。  
只能如石像般呆立著，任塔矢抱著阿光，从自己身旁走过。

然後哢嚓一声，卧室的门，在他背後合上。

G

那晚的暴雨，持续了整整一夜。

佐为枯坐在浓黑夜色中，嘈杂的水声充满世界，从四面八方向他席卷而来。  
这份喧嚣与寂静，似乎能抚平所有忧伤。  
就如千年以前，自己沈入湖底时，最後一眼看到的黑暗。

不...不对。  
除了临终时的黑暗，自己还能听到其他声音，看到其他画面。  
佐为第一次开始痛恨自己身为鬼魂、异於常人的敏锐知觉，  
还有自己和阿光之间.....那无法斩断的心灵感应。

是的，无论如何堵上耳朵，闭上眼睛，强迫自己不去听，不去看，还是摆脱不了那些淫靡的声音和画面。  
就好像自己身处卧室，坐在阿光床边，亲眼目睹阿光被塔矢蹂躏。

他能听到塔矢沈重的呼吸，能听到阿光奄奄一息的啜泣，那偶尔几声疼到极点、虚弱无力的求饶，都被对方凶狠的撕咬尽数吞没。  
他能看到阿光骨节发白的手死死扣住枕头，失焦的泪眼凝望著虚空中的某一点，雪白的裸体上，散布著无数青紫的瘀伤和暗红的吻痕。  
他能看到衣衫不整的塔矢将阿光压在身下，把阿光的大腿掰开到一个不可思议的角度，野兽般嘶吼喘息著在阿光身上驰骋，残暴地撕开少年柔软的肉体。

一缕冰冷的触感灼烧过佐为的脸颊。  
那是没有实体的水滴，因悲伤而形成、由灵魂而凝结的──  
只属於鬼魂的泪水。

佐为苦笑著擦拭眼角，可泪水还是控制不住地流淌下来。  
本以为虎次郎病逝以後，自己就再也不会再沾染这种软弱的东西。  
就连上回以为自己将永远消失，也只是难以抑制的惆怅而已。

可这次...又不是和阿光生离死别，自己竟然流泪了。

卧室内的暴行还在继续，佐为知道，整整一夜，塔矢亮都不会停止对阿光的侵犯。  
他终於转过身，强迫自己不再像个疯子一样，双眼通红、一动不动盯著卧室的拉门。  
然後，走上阳台，让冰冷的雨水倾斜而下，穿透身体。

如果失去知觉就好了  
如果丧失意识就好了  
如果自己...能永远消失就好了。

逝去千年却始终眷恋生命的佐为，此时此刻，竟惋惜自己的死亡不够彻底。  
否则，他就不必再承受....这几乎第二次杀死他的痛苦。

独自漫步在茫茫夜雨中，翻涌的思绪，如江水般淹没了佐为的世界。

放浪千年，他早已历经生死病痛，看尽世事沧桑，读透人心向背。  
他一直默默地感谢上苍，只为自己能够保持最纯粹的初心，坚定地追求围棋这唯一的挚爱。  
而对其他一切人、一切事，都怀抱著温和淡然的态度──  
关爱、感激、珍惜...却从来不去执著。

可自从和阿光相遇，佐为原本纯粹无物的情感世界，开始一点点地变质。  
而这一夜，当他不得不待在门外、任守护多年的少年被人欺凌，  
放浪千年的灵魂，终於有了围棋之外的第一份执著。

此时此刻，藤原佐为心中，第一次涌现对某个特定之人的爱，也第一次产生对某个特定之人的恨。

他明白阿光在他心中的地位，从这一刻起将逐渐超越围棋，成为他牺牲一切也要守护的珍宝。  
而塔矢亮...也完成了当年陷害他的御棋师都没能完成的壮举，成为他所有阴暗情感的投注对象。

所以，若能将阿光从塔矢亮手中拯救，哪怕自己魂飞魄散、永远消逝，哪怕和塔矢亮在地狱里同归於尽，佐为也不会有一丝一毫的犹豫。

持续整夜的暴雨，终於在黎明时分停歇。  
随著第一缕晨光在灰暗的地平线上绽放，佐为闭上眼睛，迎著初升的太阳，让翻涌了一夜的心绪，一点点沈淀、凝固、结痂。

哢嗒一声，身後的拉门，再次打开了。

佐为缓缓睁开眼睛，转过身，望著从卧室里走出的墨发少年，唇边泛起一丝冰冷的微笑。

塔矢亮，我们两人之间的战争，从这一刻起才正式开始。  
我以历经千年的生命，向所有神灵郑重起誓──  
只要藤原佐为还存在一天，就会用尽所有手段，将阿光永远带离你身边。

《那些年，我们三》全文完


End file.
